


City in the Clouds

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journalist Marissa has a lunch interview with a woman who claims to have magical powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 24/Sci-Fi Story Started  
> Date Posted: 7/1/2013  
> Fandom: Original Fiction  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Sci-fi  
> Content Descriptors: No warnings  
> Character Pairing: None

                “Hello! Are you Marissa?”

                I look up at the sound of the voice. She appears normal, no extra eyes or two noses. And for a woman who is supposedly five hundred years old, she could be twenty-five. No wrinkles or sunspots, not even a single gray hair litters her perfectly curled auburn locks.

                “Yes, and you must be Kamichi.” I rise and extend my hand. She shakes it eagerly.

                “I am! However, I prefer to go by Kam. It’s a bit easier to pronounce.”

                “Would you like to order some lunch before we get started?” I ask.

                “That sounds lovely,” she replies and flags the waitress. She orders a salad, and I follow suit. Fifteen minutes later, we are ready to begin the interview.

                “Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?” I suggest nervously.

                “You’re nervous,” she states. I blush and nod, feeling silly for thinking anything would slip past her.

                “It’s okay, dear. You don’t need to be nervous, but it is certainly a common reaction. I suppose most people don’t meet five hundred year old mind readers every day, huh?”

                “No, I guess they—I—don’t,” I stammer. She smiles warmly.

                “Well, obviously I already know what you want to ask, but I’d prefer for you to act as if I don’t know anything you’re about to say.”

                I nod. “Okay. I’ll try to do that.”

                “All right. That’s all I ask. You suggested I tell you about myself. I was born five hundred years ago in a small town deep in the Amazon. My family comes from an ancient tribe that has died out. I’m the only one left.” She sighs.

                “I’m sorry,” I say, unsure of how to respond. She waves it off.

                “It happens. No one lives forever. Except me, I suppose.” She winks at me before continuing.  “Where was I? Oh, yes. I was raised away from the rest of society, away from ‘normalness’. It wasn’t until I was fifteen that I learned I was different. I thought everyone had these voices in their head. It took a long time for me to even realize that what I heard was the thoughts of other people. My parents tried to keep me shield from the criticisms and stares of my peers, but once they found out what I was, I became an outcast. They banned us from the tribe and forbade us from ever returning. I got them back,” she laughs.

                “You got them back?” I ask, not sure if I want to know what she means.

                “Oh, don’t worry, child. I didn’t do anything terrible to them, if that’s what you’re wondering. I got them back by outliving them. And not only living longer, but living better. I can do anything in the world. I can travel anywhere, I can eat anything, I can see every sight. They never left our little village.”

                “I don’t want to be rude, but how is it that you look so…” I trail off. She laughs again.

                “So young?”

                I nod.

                “My appearance is up to me. I can change it anytime I want. So every thirty years or so, I change my hair color, skin tone, eye color, and body shape and I pack up and move somewhere else. I only became ‘Abby’ about a month ago. My type—and this is off the record—my type has a bit of a fear of aging. So fifty-five is about my limit. Then I start over.” She shrugs.

                “There are more of you?” I ask, surprised.

                “Of course! We aren’t _that_ common, but we certainly exist. We don’t even stick together very much, but knowing we aren’t alone is reassuring. I know I can call my brothers and sisters at any moment of any day.”

                “Forgive my indelicacy, but are you immortal?” I ask.

                She laughs. “Yes. There is a way to kill us, of course, but I’m not going to share that. All I will tell you is that it is very hard and doesn’t happen very often.”

                “Tell me about this project you have going on,” I say. She smiles widely.

               

                “Yes! This project,” she leans forward conspiratorially, “this project is going to change the world. I’m not exaggerating! I’m building a city. Well, not alone, but with some of the others of my kind. We’re building a city in the clouds.”

               

                I’m sure my eyes are about to bug out of my face.

               

                “Kam, I’m not sure I heard you right. Did you just say you’re building a city _in the clouds_?” I ask in shock.

               

                “Yes, Marissa, a city in the clouds. I know it sounds strange, and perhaps it is a bit strange, but it’s going to change the world. You see, the clouds have a special healing power. They can give life back to the dead.”

               

                “They give life back to the dead,” I clarify. She nods.

               

                “Don’t question the healing power of the clouds, my child. Of course, once people enter the city, they won’t be able to return to Earth, but that won’t matter because they would be dead. We’re giving them life.”

               

                “You’re giving dead people life. By putting them in the clouds.”

                “Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying, dear. Do you see now? This is an incredible discovery!” she exclaims.

               

                “Kam, I don’t want to be rude, but have you gone off of any medications lately?” I ask gently. She glares at me.

 

                “You don’t believe me,” she accuses.

               

                “It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s that what you’re saying is impossible,” I reply, trying not to upset an obviously crazy woman.

 

                “If you’re not going to believe me I see no reason to continue this interview,” she says curtly.

               

                “Kam—” I begin.

               

                “No. I have better things to do—like building my city in the clouds—than attempt to make you believe me. Good luck on your article.”

               

                Without another word, she stands up and walks away.

               

                “Crazy woman,” I mumble, pulling out my cell phone to call my editor. 

**Author's Note:**

> (C) 2013 Megan V------


End file.
